


Twice Removed

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is constantly fighting an uphill battle to prove herself.  She hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Removed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 32 - Power

 

Moira always seems to be on the outside.

The CIA boys club sees her as a nuisance with nice legs and she’s too human to truly grasp the growing mutant awakening Charles and Erik are leading.

Frustration comes in knowing she’s damn good at her job. She also knows she could contribute something good with the mutant team. Although Charles seems welcoming, Lehnsherr regards her as a threat to mutant safety (grudgingly putting up with her for Charles’ sake).

She’s capable of so much more than the box she’s been placed in—if only she can find the way out.

 

 

 


End file.
